Distance and Closeness
by flowerspring
Summary: Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse, los dos estaban destrozados... Nuevos enemigos aparecen... o serán viejos enemigos?... quien sabe n.n soy malísima con los summarys... R&R!
1. Rukia

Capítulo 1:

-Soul Society-

Estaba lloviendo. En el primer distrito de Rukongai se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros, de piel pálida y ojos morados, mirando el cielo mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso té, pensando en cierto shinigami sustituto de cabellos naranjas (vale destacar que Rukia se encontraba en su habitación…).

"-suspiro- Ichigo…"

"Rukia"

Ella al escuchar su nombre se voltea para ver a su hermano dentro de su cuarto.

"Nii-sama…"

"Estas pensando en él otra vez¿no?..."

"Nii-sama… es que…"

"Rukia, ya tienes que superarlo… no puedes estar pensando en él todo el tiempo…"

"Es que… no… lo puedo… evitar…" Le dice entre pequeños sollozos.

Aunque, no pudo evitar dejar caer todas las lágrimas que se estuvo guardando por todos estos años, además de sus sentimientos.

"¡LO EXTRAÑO MUCHO, NII-SAMA!"

Más lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras corría hacia su hermano en busca de consuelo.

"Calma –le dice poniéndole una mano en la cabeza- se que pronto vas a poder estar con él nuevamente, Ukitake-san y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir de que de alguna manera u otra lo puedas volver a ver…" (Se que saqué al hombre un poco de personaje, pero bueno…)

"…Gracias… Nii-sama…"

Si, habían pasado ya 10 años desde la última vez que fue al mundo humano… desde la última vez que lo vio, también habían pasado 9 años y medio desde que acabó la guerra con Aizen. Cosas buenas y malas pasaron, pero las cosas malas venían una detrás de otra y la hacían más y más triste, y ya con que no pudiese verlo era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar.

Hay veces-…… bueno, la mayoría de las veces, se la pasaba en su habitación sin hacer nada, solo pensar ¿Por qué no a venido a visitarme?´ o ¿Por qué no viene por mí?´, o se la pasaba llorando por el chico, pero lo que ella no sabía era que él tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero no le era posible. Siempre que lograba llegar a Soul Society le decían que no estaba disponible o que no quería verlo, siempre la misma excusa… (TT pobre buaaaaaaaaaaaa TT).

Los días transcurrieron y ella empeoraba, de milagro y dejaba que su hermano la viese, porque era Byakuya, y si él se propone a algo lo logra.

-Sábado 5:45am-

"¡¡RUKIA!!"

Un chico tatuado de pies a cabeza y cabellos rojos entró velozmente a la habitación sin molestarse en tocar.

"Renji¿qué quieres a estas horas de la mañana?"

"¡Rukia¡Te tengo buenas noticias!"

"¿Qué¿Te ascendieron a capitán?"

"¡NO TONTA! Las buenas noticias son más para ti que para mí. ¡¡Lograron conseguir un medio para que vallas al mundo humano!! n.n"

"Sabes que no estoy para bromas Renji…"

"¡Es en serio! Y tu hermano me dijo que fueras a ver a Ukitake-taicho enseguida para que él te diera tus instrucciones."

"¿¡DE VERAS¡GRACIAS RENJI!¡LES DEBO UNA A TODOS!"

"Pero apúrate que sales en 15 minutos y no sabes que carajo tienes que hacer allá, y me voy antes de que tu hermano me mande a comer escarmientos si no me voy pronto a hacer mi papeleo¡nos vemos luego Rukia! n.n"

"¡¡HASTA LUEGO RENJI, Y GRACIAS!!"

Apenas Renji se fue, Rukia se terminó de levantar de su futon (no estoy segura si en la casa Kuchiki hay camas… ya que no es nada tradicional pero bueno…) y fue directo a cambiarse y a arreglarse y 4 minutos después ya estaba frente a la oficina del capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón.

"Permiso, voy pasando…"

"¡Oh, Rukia-san¡Es bueno saber que ya estas fuera de tu cama! n.n"

"Me dijeron que tenía algo de suma importancia que decirme…"

"O si, si, como ya sabes, se te asignó una misión, pero como es algo peligrosa para ti sola se te asignó como compañero a Kurosaki Ichigo… Rukia-san, tienes suerte de tener un hermano que se preocupa por ti n.n"

"Ukitake-taicho, no tengo mucho tiempo, dígame lo que tengo que hacer…"

"Es verdad, bueno, unos arrancars quedaron vivos, y por temor a que hallan más, deben de ser destruidos lo más rápido posible. Aunque no se por qué se preocupan tanto si son solo 5 en total, a y es verdad, después de terminar la misión tienes permiso para quedarte dos semanas más n.n"

"¡¡Gracias, muchas gracias Ukitake-taicho!! n.n"

Después de esto, Rukia se despidió de su capitán y se fue en camino hacia el Senkaimon.

"¡Rukia!"

"¿Renji¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Solo vengo a decirte que si el idiota ese de Ichigo te hace algo malo o te hace sentir mal, no dudes en llamarme para patearle el trasero a ese imbécil y lo hago entrar en razón n.n"

"Gracias Renji, lo tomaré en cuenta… pero primero yo le doy su paliza n.n"

El Senkaimon se había activado y Renji y Rukia se despidieron y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta… hacia el mundo humano… hacia Ichigo…

Ichigo… Espera solo unos minutos más y estaré a tu lado otra vez…´

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TT que tonta soy… Lloro con mis propios fics… Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. R&R!!!!!!!!! n.n**


	2. Ichigo

Capítulo 2:

-Karakura City-

Ichigo estaba costado en su habitación pensando en cierta shinigami llamada Kuchiki Rukia. ¿POR QUE CARAJO NO LA PUEDO VER¡¿QUE HICE AHORA?!´

No sabía por qué no le dejaban verla… Se sentía mal. El sabía que no podía vivir sin ella… Que no tiene un camino que seguir si no la tiene a su lado. ¡ARG¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS! ESTA VEZ VOY A PELEAR CON TODO EL MUNDO SI ES NECESARIO PERO LA VOY A VER´

Ichigo rápidamente saco su alma de su cuerpo transformándose en shinigami, abrió la puerta a Soul Socity, tal como Rukia le había enseñado, y se fue… Al llegar le impresionó ver a todo un ejército (exagerando) vigilando la puerta y uno de ellos se le acercó

"¿Qué haces aquí? La ultima vez te dije que ella no te quiere ver ¡Lárgate!"

"NO ME VOY A IR HASTA QUE NO LA VEA. ¡DEMONIOS DEJENME PASAR!"

"¡Kurosaki!"

De la nada apareció Yamamoto-sou-taicho ¿D-De donde salió el viejo ese?...´

"Creo que deberías de retirarte a tu casa… Este no es momento para que estés aquí…"

"P-Pero yo-"

"Sin peros, quiero que te retires…"

"…"

Sin mas remedio, Ichigo se devolvió a su casa… No puedo creerlo… Ni el viejo Yamamoto me deja ir a verla… ¡ESTE ES EL COLMO!´

Ya sin ninguna esperanza, Ichigo decidió quedarse en su cuarto esperando a que ella volviera con el.

Pasaban los días, él seguía esperando y ella no venia… Dejó de comer, ya no salía de su cama… Tenía a sus hermanas muy preocupadas, ellas intentaron de todo para que al menos comiera, pero nada…

Hasta que Isshin (Viva Isshin!!! n.n) ya no aguantó mas, fue a la habitación de su testarudo y terco hijo a darle una pequeña paliza…

"¡ICHIGO!"

"Ahora que quieres, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo…"

"¡NADA DE NO TIENES GANAS! NOS TIENES A MI Y A TUS HERMANAS SUMAMENTE PREOCUPÀDOS¡YA DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN BEBE Y ENFRENTA LAS COSAS COMO UN HOMBRE! HAY VECES QUE PIENSO QUE NO TE MERECES LLEVAR EL APELLIDO KUROSAKI¡ERES UNA VERGUENZA!"

Las dos ultimas oraciones le dolieron a Ichigo… … Tiene razón… cualquiera que me vea dirá que doy vergüenza… que patético soy…´

Ichigo, lentamente se sentó sobre su cama… "Tienes razón, doy vergüenza… pero me harto de ir y que no me dejen verla… ¡SE QUE ES QUE NO ME DEJAN PORQUE ESTOY SEGURO QUE LO QUE ME DICEN ES MENTIRA! ESOS BASTARDOS NO QUIEREN QUE LA VEA!"

Ya el pobre chico estaba en el borde de las lagrimas (se que es extraño… pero… bue…), Isshin se calmó un poco y se sentó al lado de su hijo

"Tienes que entender… lo único que quieren es mantener su orgullo y no quieren que ninguno de los suyos se enamore de un humano…"

"¡AL DIABLO CON EL ORGULLO¿TU CREES QUE A MI ME IMPORTA ESO? TU SABES QUE NO TENGO UN CAMINO SI NO LA TENGO A MI LADO PAPA"

Si… Ichigo le dijo a su padre papa… ¿Tan destrozado está?´ Se preguntaba.

"Hijo… entiendo que estés sufriendo porque no puedas estar con ella, pero al menos tienes que intentar seguir viviendo… si yo me hubiese puesto así como estas tu ahora cuando tu madre murió, todos estuviésemos arruinados…"

"Tienes razón no tiene caso seguir así pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"¿Puedes al menos darme algo de tiempo para organizar mi mente?"

"Ok hijo, pero baja al menos a cenar… Ya casi esta lista la cena…"

"Ok…"

Con eso, Isshin se retiró de la habitación dejando a Ichigo solo Mejor al menos como para no preocuparlos tanto…´

Un rato después, Ichigo bajo a comer Yuzu le salto en sima llorando, viendo que su hermano ya estaba mejor y Karin bueno, ella solo le dio un puñetazo en la cara y le gritó.

Después de los eventos de ese día, pasaron "unos cuantos" años y él seguía esperando. El sabía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que ella volvería… estaba seguro de eso…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ToT Pobre Ichi… ¡ICHI, NO TE PREOCUPES¡¡PRONTO LA VAS A VOLVER A VER!!... Emmmmmm lo siento n.n fue uno de mis momentos :D Lamento que haya sido muy corto este cap... pero a medida de que va avansando se va a poner mas largo n.n lo prometo. ****Espero que les haya gustado este cap… R&R!!!!!!!!! n.n**

**Janne!!!!**


	3. El encuentro

Capítulo 3:

- Residencias Kurosaki. 6:00 am -

"¡Ichi-nii¡Levántate¡Ya casi está el desayuno¡¡Y quiero que esta vez si comas!!"

"…"

"¡¿Ichi-nii¡¿Me escuchaste?!"

"¡Si, si te escuché Yuzu… Dame 2 minutos más…! -suspiro- Que otra tengo… pero quiero seguir durmiendo… no tengo ganas de hacer nada…´"

- Sueño -

"Ichigo…"

"¿R-Rukia?... ¿Cómo… Es que…?"

"Ichigo…" Le dice mientras se acercaba a él.

"Pero… ¿Cómo…?"

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia…" Le dice a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Despiértate…"

"o.O¿Rukia?"

- Fin del sueño -

Al Ichigo empezar a soñar (volvamos en el tiempo unos minutos, cuando Ichi se volvió a dormir n.n), Rukia entró a la habitación por la ventana, pero ella se decepcionó al ver que Ichigo estaba durmiendo Mejor le dejo dormir un poco más… Nah, mejor lo despierto…´, se acercó hacia la cama de Ichigo y se inclinó un poco para poder despertarlo sin armar tanto alboroto.

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia…"

¿Pero qué demonios¿Estará soñando conmigo?... ¿Qué estará soñando…?´

"Ichigo…"

"…"

"Ichigo"

"Rukia…"

Ichigo repentinamente la abrazó inconscientemente obligándola a meterse en la cama con él.

"Despiértate…"

"¿Rukia?"

"¿Ichigo… Pero qué haces?"

"Yuzu… Ya te dije que me dieras dos minutos más…"

"¿Yuzu¿Cómo que Yuzu¡Ichigo soy yo, Rukia!"

"¿Rukia?"

Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara, con tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, a nada más y nada menos que a una sonrojada- … bueno, muy sonrojada Kuchiki Rukia……… SU Rukia…

"¿Eh¿Rukia?... Nah… Debe de ser otra ilusión más… mejor cierro los ojos he intento dormirme otra vez…"

Ichigo cierra sus ojos con intenciones de dormirse y deja a una muy asombrada Rukia a su lado ¡¿Cree… que… soy… una ilusión¡OK, YA VA A SABER DIFERENCIAR ALGO IMAGINARIO DE ALGO REAL! **¡¡ESE IDIOTA!!**´

Rukia automáticamente le metió un rodillazo en el estómago a Ichigo haciendo que abriera los ojos y gimiera de dolor…

"¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!"

"**¡IDIOTA!** ¡¿COMO QUE UNA ILUSION¡¿SABES LO QUE ME COSTO VENIR ACA¡¿¡Y TU VIENES A DECIRME QUE SOY UNA ESTUPIDA ILUSION DE TU, AUN MAS ESTUPIDA, MENTE!?!"

"¿Rukia… de… verdad eres… tú…?"

"¡NOOOOOOOOO, SOY KUCHIKI BYAKUYA Y VENGO A RETARTE EN UN DUELO A MUERTE…! **¡CLARO QUE SOY RUKIA, BAKAMONO!**"

Apenas terminó de gritar, Ichigo la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello…

"¡Eres Rukia¡Y estás aquí! Oh Rukia, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé n.n" Le decía entre besos.

"Baka…"

Ambos seguían besándose sin parar (bueno… parando por aire…) hasta que Rukia se separó…

"Ichigo…"

"Si"

"¿Por qué no fuiste a visitarme…?"

"¿Qué¡¡Pero si fui¡¡Más bien me decían que no querías verme!!"

"¿Cómo que no te quería ver¡Tonto¡Si mas bien estaba implorando por que me dejaran venir!"

"¡DEMONIOS¡¡VOY A MATAR A ESOS SHINIGAMIS DE (censurado… Ichi si es grosero :D)!!

"Bueno, lo que cuenta es que estamos juntos otra vez… pero…"

"¿Por qué siempre hay un pero en todo?"

"Tengo que cumplir una misión y luego me dieron 2 semanas después de cumplir la misión…"

"¿Tenemos que hacer una misión¿No había otra manera de que pudieras venir sin tener que ser por una misión?"

"No… pero me tienes que ayudar… son ordenes…"

"Ok, pero este no es un buen momento para hablar de eso…" Le dice muy seductoramente mientras se acomoda sobre ella haciendo que Rukia se sonrojase hasta más no poder…

"Ichigo… -Y ÉL SE VA HACERCANDO- pero… que… -y casi sus labios se tocan…- ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!"

"Jeje -se aleja de ella…- Calma, calma, era broma, solo me voy a parar, no valla a ser que el viejo ese venga y nos vea e-"

(Muy tarde…)

"¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO¿POR QUE DIANTRES NO HAS BAJADO A DESA…yunar?... -silencio-…………………….. ¿UNA CHICA¡UNA CHICA¡MI HIJO ESTA CRECIENDO¡¡¡MASAKI¡¡¡DEBES DE ESTAR MUY ORGULLOSA DE TU HIJO!!!"

Ichigo, sin preocuparse tanto, se terminó de levantar, ayudó a Rukia a parase, se dirigió a su padre y le metió tremendo derechazo…

"¿PERO QUE IDIOTECES DICES?"

"Oh¡¡pero si es Rukia-chan!! n.n ¡¡Cuanto tiempo!! Con razón Ichigo está contento y con energías n.n"

"-.-U no era necesario decir eso…"

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Kurosaki-san n.n"

"Bueno, bueno¿pero que hacen ustedes dos allí¡Vamos a comer! n.n"

Los tres bajaron a comer y-

"Hey, un momento… Rukia no está en un gigai… Yuzu no la va a poder ver…"

(Flowerspring: Ichi… ¿Tenías que interrumpir mi narración?

Ichigo: Si, tenía que hacerlo… Se te había olvidado que Yuzu no ve fantasmas…

Flowerspring: Oh, verdad, verdad… gomen, gomen n.n

Ichigo: …… ¬¬ ……)

"Mmmmmm tienes razón… ¡Ichigo!"

"¿Qué quieres ahora viejo tonto…?"

"Lleva a Rukia-chan con Kisuke para que le de su gigai…"

"¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo?"

"Porque u eres su novio y yo tengo que hacer otras cosas y apúrate que tienes que ir a trabajar…"

"Primero, yo trabajo en la clínica así que, que más da y segundo… ¡¡NO.SOY.SU.NOVIO!!"

"Bueno, bueno, como sea¡nos vemos luego Kurosaki-san! n.n"

"Ay viejo… No voy a venir a desayunar…"

"¿Por qué? o.O?"

"Porque- ¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA¡NOS VAMOS!"

Ichigo agarró a Rukia por el brazo y se fueron en dirección a la tienda de Urahara.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Que lendos!!! n.n a mi me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también!!! n.n R&R!!!**


	4. NA AUXILIO!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TENGO UN BLOQUEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO SE ME OCURRE NINGUN NOMBRE!!! Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar un nombre……… soy tan mala con nombres además de mi bloqueo………… AYUDENME! SON MI ÚNICA ESPERANZA!!!**

**Ok… se que exageré pero va en serio… denme todas las opiniones que tengan… Si……. Si no tengo un nombre……. NO VOY A PODER SEGUIR CON EL FIC!!!!! ToT**

**AUXILIO!**

**P.D: Vale destacar que el nombre que necesito no es para el cap… es para el malo…. QUE VERGUENZA ME DA PEDIR ESTO!!!!! ToT**


	5. NA 2

Hola gente!!!

De verdad lamento no haber puesto más caps… pero es que me estoy mudando de país y además me habían metido en un campamento :S Lamentablemente deje TODOS mis fics allá en mi país natal… así que voy a tardar un buen tiempo en poner algún capítulo de cualquier cosa…. De verdad lo lamento mucho y espero que todos la estén pasando bien n.n

Feliz verano!!!


End file.
